


Exhausted Logic

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: someone please help catra please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Catra still can't sleep well, even after all the time that's passed and all the fights that occurred.  It just wasn't right, and it wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did.





	Exhausted Logic

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I just wanted to write something about Catra

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Catra wasn’t supposed to still struggle with sleeping after all this time.  She wasn’t supposed to toss and turn and think that it was too cold in the Force Captain quarters, especially considering how much of an improvement those were to where cadets slept.  She wasn’t supposed to rub the exhaustion from her eyes every morning after waking up from her short-lived slumber. 

Yet, that was all it seemed she did.

She had an easier time falling asleep while standing than she did in her bed.  She had an easier time drifting off as she only partially listened to whatever Scorpia was saying than when she was lying in bed.

Catra knew why it was all wrong.

Adora was gone.

But that wasn’t even the worst part of it.  Because when Adora left, Catra figured that it was a betrayal.  Adora had changed entirely from her time in the Whispering Woods.  It had transformed her into someone that she had never been before.  Adora had always been good, at least better than Catra, but switching sides entirely?  That couldn’t be right.

Except it made sense.

Adora was gone, but she was still right there.  She hadn’t changed, and that was the worst part.  Before, it was excusable that she left.  After all, no one ever got out of the Woods.  No one.  So it made sense that going through there would mess with Adora’s head.  But fight after fight, it became clear that Adora hadn’t changed.  She’d just seen something different.  Catra had seen everything all along though, so why did it even matter?

Adora was gone, but she was still just outside of Catra’s reach, giving her a smile that just begged for Catra to surrender. 

She couldn’t sleep, haunted by that smile.  She couldn’t sleep, always thinking about how her bunk was too big and too cold.  But that wasn’t it.  It was off, because she wasn’t supposed to be there.  It was supposed to be Adora.  They were supposed to conquer the world together.  They were supposed to work together.  They were supposed to look out for each other, but it sure did seem like Adora had forgotten about that.

That was the farthest thing from the truth, because if it was true that Adora had forgotten that promise, Catra probably would be dead by now.  Not once had Catra ever really gotten hurt from a fight she’d had with Adora.  Or any of the other princess either.

Exhausted, she decided that it didn’t matter what Adora remembered or forgot or maybe protected Catra from, because no matter what, Catra was still alone in the Fright Zone.  Adora left.  Catra couldn’t sleep.  That’s all there was to it.

It had to just be the stress of everything, nothing else.

Adora was gone.  She was just gone.

Another night went by without any rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, Catra really just deserves a redemption arc. We all know this to be true.


End file.
